All Logan Wanted
by KoganTwerkTeam
Summary: All, Cancer patient, Logan Mitchell wanted was a best friend. What happens when he makes one who also has cancer? Will they fight together? and will one of them lose?
1. Chapter 1

Eight year old Logan sat quietly in the hospital waiting room. His mom was at the front desk signing him in, again. Logan Mitchell was smart, he knew more than some of the teachers in his school. He was smart enough to know he was dying. At such a young age the boy developed lung cancer, doctors tried everything. It was getting to the point when everyone started losing hope, including Logan.

Logan didn't have any reason to live. He had a wonderful family,but no friends. All Logan wanted was a friend. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" A blonde haired boy burst through the doors, the doctor and his mother following.

"Kendall, calm down. It's alright."

"No, mom! It's not alright. One day im going to die, and you will be left alone with Katie!" Kendall sat next to Logan, crying. His mother looked hurt, but not nearly as hurt as Kendall. Kendall's mom walked to the front desk, where Logan's mom was, and signed her son out.

"w-why are you here?" The small blonde shook as he cried. His green, tear filled, eyes peeked at Logan.

"Cancer." The brunette stated.

"Me too.. you aren't scared?"

"I was" Logan fascinated Kendall. The blonde could tell he had been asked that question a lot, but he truly wanted to know. He sat up in his seat and looked at Logan's face.

"I'm afraid my friends and family wont miss me." Kendall was so fragile and small. Logan looked over at him, sighing he took the boy's hand.

"Kendall, I can tell your mother loves you. Okay? Don't you ever forget that. You are her world and you know it. Death is such a small and meaningful word, when it's your time you'll know. Right now... try and enjoy all the free ice cream you get." Logan chuckled and Looked at the blonde's eyes.

"You're smart" Kendall smiled cutely and hugged Logan. "I still don't know your name though.."

"oh! sorry. I'm Logan Mitchell."

"Kendall Knight. I'm glad I made a friend here, It's creepy alone." Logan's eyes grew wide at the younger boy's words. "What's the matter, Logie? You look like you've seen a ghost.

"You called me your friend..." He trailed off. "I've never had a friend."

"Well now you've got one!" The blonde cheered.

"Kendall! Time to get going." His mother smiled at the boys and headed for the door.

"Here." Kendall pulled out a business card and handed it to Logan. "Its my mom's number. Call whenever. Bye, Logie!" And with that, he was gone. Logan just watched as he walked out the doors, hoping it wasn't the last time he'd see his new friend, Kendall Knight.

* * *

**It's been so long my friends! I'm sorry if the grammar sucks, I just wanted to post something for Ya'll. **

**I'd also like to dedicate this to my friends on twitter, Liana, Delfina, Sephora and Kia. Love you, baes! **

**Please review! :)**

**Love you**

**~Kaycee. **


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was over at Kendall's house, celebrating the blonde's sixteenth birthday.

Kendall.

It was such a simple name and yet Logan loved it. Not only did he love the name but he loved the man who held it. People think that having cancer means you can't fall in love. Logan was proving them wrong with every breath he took.

Kendall.

Logan's first and only friend. They've grown together, they've fought together, they've saved each other. Logan wasn't getting any better, Kendall however, was fine. Kendall fought for eight years and won. The blonde didn't say it out loud but he wished he was still sick, and Logan was healed.

Logan.

He was so smart and even if he never lived to be a doctor, he saved Kendall. Logan might not have been what took the cancer out of Kendall's body, but he kept him strong. If Logan wasn't in the waiting room eight years ago Kendall thinks he wouldn't have been able to fight. not alone.

Logan.

He was such a lovable boy. The only person that has ever made Kendall feel love.

"Hey, Logie?" The blonde sat next to the boy on his twin sized bed.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Kendall?" Logan's faced showed concern, Kendall felt instantly guilty.

"You should be cancer free. You have a life to live, and dreams to fulfill. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Stop, Kendall. This isn't the time for this. Not on your sixteenth birthday. You will live without me, I'm not giving you the option."

"I love you, Logan Mitchell."

Kendall.

An angel sent from the heavens to give Logan strength. The guy that made Logan find love and feel again. Kendall, was the guy that kept Logan strong even when he himself was weak. Kendall always put Logan first. Always.

* * *

**Well... that was shit... anyway, I hope you like it! Another chapter will be up tomorrow (unless i go to my friend's house..) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Delfina, I love you!**

**Review!**

**~Kaycee :)**


End file.
